


醋怜的一百种吃法

by baiyixiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 天官赐福 花怜 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyixiao/pseuds/baiyixiao
Summary: 小怜很生气！自家萝卜怎么可以被外人啃呢！花城你这个花心大萝卜是不是在外面有别的人了！ 谢怜叫吱吱！哦，没有，那个外面的人也是我。





	醋怜的一百种吃法

醋怜的一百种吃法.小怜生气了！  
十七怜x大花 的老套失忆梗  
幼稚醋怜在线喝醋打花 ：“打你打你打你！！！”然后酸溜溜就被拖上床去继续打了……

前几天刚刚立秋，正是热得上头的时候，外边艳阳灼热，满地滚烫，知了叫得人心烦意乱。由于着实是热得慌，大街上没有什么人走动，不过如果仔细一看，会发现在路旁树荫角落里窝着一个白色的身影-----正是谢怜。

谢怜刚刚气鼓鼓地从家里跑出来，身上什么也没有带；走出几里后被热得脱力，可是左右张望，处处人家紧闭，路上空无一人，而且自己身无分文，路也是烫脚的，谢怜没有办法，好不容易瞧见路旁有棵被晒得焉巴巴的树，才躲到这里来，不过树自身难保，并不能遮多少阴凉，但有栖身之处，总归聊胜于无。

谢怜气头过了，心里开始酸了，连带着也后知后觉身上难受起来。自己跑出来约莫有一个半时辰了，可这里居然一个人也看不到，而且方才走得实在太急，身上居然连一个水壶都没带，更别说钱了……哼！就应该把花城的那些什么奇珍异宝的抓几个一起带走，不对，谁要他的东西！谢怜心里的火气又燃起来了，花城这个混蛋，嘴上左一个殿下，右一个殿下地喊着，抹了蜜一样好听，可是，谁知道他居然还有着别的相好腻腻歪歪！要不是自己今天早上无意间听见他和下属交代的事情，怕不是还会被蒙在鼓里！

花城对自己何时会有那样温柔的表情，他早上叫来下弦月使，交代着：“哥哥近几日可能会逐渐恢复了，他最喜欢的吃食和衣物住行，你都清楚，近几日就去安排好罢”下弦月使轻声应了两句谢怜没有听清，可从门缝里这个角度看花城的表情却是真真地柔情似水，眷恋万分不假。谢怜气得头晕，这个混蛋东西，居然藏这么深，那他跟自己所说的那些情话，怕不是对另一个人也如出一辙，花城这个大骗子！

谢怜一直清修，见了花城第一面就一见如故，相谈甚欢一如故人；谢怜很喜欢他，花城也很合他的意，相处了这么段时日来，谢怜把自己算是里里外外交代了个干净，甚至修道本须守住的大戒也为花城犯了，身上因此没有一丁点儿法力加持，现下更是一文钱难倒英雄好汉，要啥没啥，两袖空空。娇生惯养的太子殿下落魄如此，竟连个凡人都不如。

他又热又累，平日都是坐着轿子代步，娇嫩的脚掌何时遭受过如此刑罚-----谢怜着着破布鞋，地面烫脚，走了这么远脚都有些痛了，不知是被磨破皮还是烫伤了……以前花城哪里有让他受过这些苦，恨不得时时捧在心头上，算了算了，他这个大骗子，说的话都是骗鬼的，谁还要信他，谁还要念他的好！

酸溜溜的谢怜缩成一团，缩缩脚发现后跟痛得慌，小心试着脱下鞋，果不其然袜子上沾着血迹，看来是被磨破皮了，谢怜把鞋子一扔，索性洒脱地往树边一躺，半边身子倚在树上，脚随意放着，隆起袖子挡住太阳，琢磨着待会儿歇够了再跑远一点，跑很远很远，让花城再也找不到！

太阳在天边转呀转，时而会稍微阴下去，时而暴晒，谢怜倚在树上歇着倒也渐渐回过力来，似乎突然有了继续奔走八百里的力气，撑着站起来穿上甩在一边的鞋，走了几步却脚下无力，谢怜一阵懊恼，甩甩袖子，却瞥见一只亮闪闪的银蝶扑闪扑闪飞过来。

谢怜顿时气不打一处来，哼地一甩袖子把那只银蝶挥开，扭头就准备走。可那只小小的银蝶虽然挨了这么重的一下，翅膀都闪得都有些歪了，看上去可怜兮兮的，但它依旧没有忘掉自己的使命，还在执着地奔向谢怜的方向，飞一下掉一下，好像下一刻都会飞不起来了一般，拖着亮闪闪的磷粉。谢怜觉得和花城置气，但这银蝶好像也是无辜。这幅样子怕不是飞不回去了，不忍心地转过头，指尖托起那只可怜巴巴的小银蝶，“你回去和你主人说吧，我不回去，以后也不会回去了，你……飞回去交差罢”

“哥哥要它怎样回去交差？”

谢怜瞳孔一缩，花城什么时候到这里来了！一转身，果不其然，红衣似火，张狂如斯，不是花城还是谁？

“你！你你你你！”谢怜连连后退几步“你怎么…怎么…….”

“哥哥可是一番让我好找啊”花城抱臂倚树，挑起一边眉，有些置气地委屈说道。

谢怜哼了一声，转过头去准备快快走开，前脚迈出去，后脚却跟不上，花城跟上前来，谢怜赌气想走快些甩开他，一慌便向前扑倒，花城手快一把搂住他，“哥哥小心！”

“你放开，你这个骗子，谁要你帮，你混蛋！”谢怜本就脱力，挣不开，蹬腿又蹬不动，气得张牙舞爪地“你这个花心大萝卜，大混蛋，谁要跟你走了！”

花城愣了愣“哦？那哥哥不妨说说看我是怎样混蛋了？”

“你，你，你脚踏两只船，嘴上说得好听，其实就是个花心萝卜，名字都喊不清了吧，你那位好哥哥，怕不是我这个名字！”

不知为何，谢怜似乎听到花城在笑。

“你居然还笑，亏我还…….我，我怎么这样走眼碰上你这种混蛋，你放开我，从此我们大路各走一边，井水不犯河水！”

“我什么时候说过我还有别的哥哥了？”花城止不住笑，扛起谢怜往回走“傻哥哥又是从哪里听来的胡言乱语？”

“你到底是把我当谁？你那位好哥哥不是我，我也不是你那位哥哥！大骗子，你放开！”谢怜被扛在花城肩上，两脚乱踢，踢在花城胸膛上，被花城一把掐住脚踝，方才脚上又有伤，谢怜痛呼一声，嘴里骂着混蛋混账混球三连循环。

花城松开手，手上却粘着血迹，骤然眉头一紧：“哥哥脚是怎么回事？”

“怎么回事也与你没有任何关系，我说了我不和你走，我不回去！你放开，我自己走！”

花城无可奈何，谢怜变成十七岁的小笨蛋虽然好骗，但也着实难缠，解释不清还蛮不讲理。

“哥哥，我的哥哥就是你，就是谢怜，哪里还有第二个来？”

“骗子，今天早上我明明听见…….”

“听见什么？”

“反正你就是骗子，骗我，我不会再相信你了！”

“哥哥好不讲道理，我好好解释哥哥不听我，我问哥哥哥哥也不好好回答，这可叫我怎么办？”

“你，谢怜，仙乐太子，我的哥哥，我的爱人，没有所谓的第二个，前些时日你处理祈愿被那魇兽吞食记忆，心智回到十七岁，我虽然早抓住那孽障，但是殿下的记忆还需好好消化，算来再过几天即可完全恢复如初，所以今日早晨我安排人准备后续事宜，哥哥觉得还有什么问题吗？”

谢怜噎住了，可还是蹦跶挣扎不配合，花城拎起不讲道理的小淘气，“算了，千错万错都是我的错，哥哥要怪三郎我也无可厚非，只是哥哥不要糟践自己的身子，有什么话我们回去再说”

不等谢怜再次表示强烈反对，两粒筛子一甩，便转眼回到千灯观。

花城把谢怜放在软软的椅子上，谢怜屁股一挨椅子就不安分，挣着起来要跑，花城一把钳住他脚踝把试图逃走的小笨蛋拖回来摁在椅子上坐好。谢怜眨巴眼睛，瞪着花城不说话以示抗议。

“哥哥别淘气了，先把伤口处理了，”花城除去谢怜鞋子，发现那新鲜血迹已经少许凝固，袜子和脚粘在一起，若是强行除下怕是会撕扯得掉一块肉来，也不知道着娇生惯养的小殿下是怎么跑那么远的，一脚伤还要挣起来蹦跶。

“哥哥，可能会有点疼，若是忍不住就说”

谢怜偏过头不说话，感觉花城握着的那只脚有些凉凉的触感，接着便是突然之间的一瞬痛感，痛来得出其不意，谢怜痛呼一声，花城瞬间碾碎银蝶止血，伤口以肉眼可见的速度结痂，

“好了，注意不沾水，走路小心就好”花城轻轻放下谢怜的脚，抬眸对着谢怜泪汪汪的眼睛，看着小殿下着实可怜的一副样子，“对不起哥哥，我应该早些告诉你这些的，害得你误会”

“空口无凭，你那么会说，随便编一个故事来圆谎不是信手拈来的事，凭什么要信你”

“哥哥当真冤枉我了，我当真字字属实，并无虚言，我所爱之人从头至尾都只有哥哥一个”

“而且红线和戒指的事情，哥哥是不是可以想起一些了？”

谢怜眸色一暗，脑海里却浮现出风吹起红幔露出的一双十指紧扣的手，第三指系着明艳的红线，而且还有压抑的哭腔，细细的低语，和纠缠的肢体……

这些……这些到底都是些什么！

花城看见谢怜脸红了，知道小殿下并非一无所知，便捧着谢怜的手到自己颊边哄到“我错了，我给哥哥道歉，是我不对，可是哥哥以后也不要不辞而别了好不好，我很担心你”

谢怜觉得这样看着单膝跪地的花城，心里莫名有股暖流涌动，似乎有种按捺不住的欣喜和激动，直觉就是觉得这个人不会欺骗自己，他永远是自己最忠诚的信徒。

被自己脑海里蹦出来的一句吓了一跳，陌生又熟悉，谢怜疑惑地看向花城，迟疑道“你说的……都是真的？”

“是真的”

“不过哥哥今日好生调皮，对我凶巴巴的，还又踢又踹，我好伤心啊”

“啊？……对不起，我……”傻乎乎的十七岁小怜心里交错着八百岁老怜对花城近乎条件反射的歉意的爱怜和纵容从心里汩汩而出，酸酸软软的淌成一片，一时间之前的置气竟烟消云散一般。

花城顺着杆杆往上爬，狡黠地笑笑，“我可当真是伤心得很，不过此事是我有错在先，害的哥哥身上没有一点儿法力，跑出去白白受苦，哥哥如果接受三郎的歉意的话，不妨先借个法力？”

“……没事的，是我…不对……”不知为何，花城现在这样好似十分真诚地盯着自己说话的时候，谢怜都觉得自己脸有点儿烧。

抬眸一看，花城的眼睛亮晶晶的，似乎在期待着自己的答复，不过弯弯的眼角却像小狐狸一般狡猾兮兮的，但是谢怜还是相信他是乖乖地认错了；谢怜和他对视几秒，不堪其灼灼目光别开脸去，然后慢慢地点了点头，。

花城笑了，歪歪头靠过来，搂着羞得粉红粉红的小醋怜，吻在他的耳朵尖，谢怜紧张地闭上眼，梗着脖子把自己缩成一团。

然后轻柔的触感带着些许湿润，从耳背，到下颌角，花城的吐息沿着谢怜下颌的轮廓嗅上来，蹭着他的嘴角轻轻舔了舔。

谢怜的呼吸瞬间乱了。

傻小怜如果太害羞了，放他一个人愣久了他会逃跑的。

所以花城直接进入主题，吻了几下后探入舌头，谢怜齿关本就无意识微张，感受到花城的舔弄后微微打开，然后方才还乖乖的小花便暴露出攻城略池的急切的粗暴来，直吻得谢怜涎水顺着嘴角留下，唔唔轻哼着让他放开，指节紧张地抓着花城肩头的衣服。

两人分开时都有些情动意乱，谢怜被强行撬开的齿关有些合不拢，嘴唇红艳艳的，涎水镀了一层亮晶晶的光彩，拉着银丝，水红色的舌尖尖可爱地探在白齿上，对比明艳。花城喘息粗重了些，抬眼望向失神的谢怜，嗓音略哑：“想和哥哥亲近，可以吗？”

谢怜自然知道花城所谓的亲近是个什么亲近法儿，脸色更红了，不过方才动情的亲吻推波助澜不少，现在也没有太多情面上的放不开，两人都想要，谢怜不好意思像花城那样直接说，直探出手轻轻拉了拉花城的袖口以示同意。

红帐系着的丝绳一拉，半遮半掩的红幔落下，千灯观的红烛摇曳，里边透过相拥的二人交缠的身姿。

花城把手指放进去的时候，谢怜轻轻叫了一声，腿下意识夹紧，身子还微微抖着，凑过去吻他，他还可爱地别过头去小声喘息，压抑着声音不敢放出来；不过待到第二指，第三指，谢怜就压抑不住了，蹬腿叫起来，哭着喊着不要，求花城轻一点。

“哥哥记不记得我们以前……现在可还光是用手指，哥哥就受不了了？”

“啊……我哪有以前，我第一次破身…….不是都给你了吗……”

“不是，在那次之前，我们已经做过很多次了”花城吻着他的鼻尖，谢怜骤然睁大眼睛，写满了不可置信。

“真的，哥哥缺失记忆那块……那时候哥哥还很放得开，叫得特别好听，而且我们玩过很多姿势……我还记得哥哥以前最喜欢在有人的地方……就会夹得特别紧，去很多次……”

“别，别说了…….”谢怜推开还在嗅他的脖颈的花城，双手捂着脸“你……你喜欢怎样都可以，别乱说话就行……”

“哥哥说的，那三郎悉听遵命”

“啊！唔…….你，你干什么突然！啊啊啊啊！”

“哥哥好会叫，叫得我骨头都酥了”花城手顺着滑下到谢怜腿根，“乖，腿再张开一些。”

“啊唔…….你，你轻一点，别那么快……”

“我快不快，哥哥不知道么？我哪次是快了的”

“不是…….不是那个快….”

“哦？那是哪个？”

谢怜闭上眼装死，但是后穴竟然被操着操着有了别样的感觉来，身子不自觉缩紧，还想把怀里人抱得更紧一点，更深一点……

“哥哥…放松……别夹那么紧…….”

“唔……你轻点……”谢怜双手捂着脸，没办法阻止花城不老实的爪爪在自己身上四处作乱，花城进到他身体里，手上还玩着小谢怜，手法甚是熟练，而且偏偏都抓得很精准，哪里谢怜最敏感，哪里谢怜最舒服，快的时候谢怜的喘息急促起来，待到慢下去，方才登顶的快感累积又不适应突然的减缓，进退之间谢怜几乎是出自本能地轻声说了句想要。

花城有一瞬间的惊讶，尔后笑笑道“哥哥方才说什么？”

十七岁小怜十分薄面，在床上从来不会说浪话的，之前那次也是百般羞赧，羞着躲着放不开，舒服了也只是咬着指节不住地喘，不答花城的孟浪话。

“唔……哼……”谢怜全全把心思放在堵住自己发出臊红脸的叫声上，根本分不出心去应付他的问题了，但花城想使坏的时候谢怜哪次招架住了的，况且十七岁的小傻瓜未经世事，更是单纯又单蠢。

“啊！……你，…你….你干什么！”

下体被什么东西系住了……

“哥哥把方才好听的话再多说几遍，我就给哥哥痛快的”

“你说什么……我不知道..哈啊！……”猝不及防被重重顶了下，谢怜觉得自己快要去了，但是由于花城的禁锢迟迟不得纾解，被逼着有一种要到高潮的感觉。

“放开……”

“不放。哥哥叫几声方才的话来听听”

“我刚才说什么了……”谢怜被憋得难受，但十七岁的心智让他扮演着“谢怜弟弟”，花城说的话他下意识会去执行和思考。

“自己想，想不到可就不能放开了”

偏偏着坏蛋下边还顶着给了好几下重的，激地谢怜受不住，尖利又委屈地叫着“唔……放开我，放…啊！！…三郎……三郎哥哥！！”

“好乖，真好听，多喊几声”

此坏蛋简直言而无信，得寸进尺，不过被快感逼疯的谢怜顾不上对不对错不错，连连奔溃地尖叫起来，脑海里如梦又如实在发生过的一般奇怪的感觉冲上来。

“呜啊…三郎哥哥，三郎哥哥……”谢怜连连唤了好几声，最后竟然委屈地哭了起来，抽抽答答地喊三郎哥哥放开我好不好，一时间竟不知是可爱多一点还是犯规的撒娇惹火多一点。

花城显然是很受用的，不过没想到居然把小殿下弄哭了，虽然之前也没少让他在床上哭过，不过像这个小傻瓜一般委屈巴巴，黏黏糊糊地喊三郎哥哥倒还是头一回，看着怀里的小殿下，自己的东西还在人家身体里作乱，小可怜哭得好委屈，黏黏地求着自己给他，花城一瞬间有一种自己很不是人的感觉。

“乖了乖啦，不哭了，我的错，我的错，哥哥别哭了，”花城对上谢怜哭得乱七八糟的傻样子，按捺住想笑的冲动，又冲上去补了一个安抚的吻“乖，这就给你，别哭了”

谢怜黏着花城，哼唧着不要放开他，束带打开的一瞬间，一股白浊喷射而出，飞溅到花城小腹，湿淋淋一片。

谢怜刚刚射过，却并不消减下去贴着花城黏腻的热情，不知是十七岁的小殿下格外粘人，还是今日可能提早的记忆恢复的缘由，花城觉得今天的小怜宝贝和以往格外不一样，但是这么黏黏软软，又很好骗的小傻瓜，自己真的好喜欢。

“哥哥累了吗？要不要休息？”

“唔……”谢怜闭着眼睛抱着花城，不说话，只是懒洋洋地哼哼，要判断小殿下的意思就只能从他小声哼哼的语调中猜测，如若语调是上扬的，那便多半是答应的意思，若是下拐着，有些撒娇一般，多半就是不同意；不过方才小傻瓜哼哼唧唧语调九拐十八弯，抑扬顿挫好一番，花城是在未能猜测出好哥哥的意思来，便抱着小殿下撑起身子来。

“给哥哥洗一洗就睡喽？”

谢怜蹭着花城的脖子，把自己紧紧挂在上边，这次是干脆哼都没给哼一声了，花城不知道小家伙愿不愿意，干脆把人抱起来打个响指切换到浴桶前。

虽然在千灯观，卧房和浴室也没几步路。

但是两人现在都不太想动，特别是谢怜。

花城解开谢怜衣服的时候才看见小傻瓜的手臂和露出来的脚踝似乎被晒伤了，加上脚上才结的痂，这几处是不能沾上水的。轻声叹了口气，把谢怜的手臂和小腿放在浴桶边缘，尽量没沾着水，抱着清洗了一番后轻轻吻了吻谢怜半睁半闭的睡眼

“困了就睡吧，我把哥哥抱回去”

谢怜隐约在梦中听见花城的呢喃，好像在某个夜晚，自己看见漫天的明灯，和树下的红衣人，同样熟悉的温柔语气。

不知是回应梦中人，还是此时身边的花城，谢怜弯弯嘴角，轻轻答了句

“嗯”

窗外星星烂漫，小怜在花城怀中渐渐睡去，不过待到他醒来，就会几起八百年前的往事，以及是一这段时间的十七岁小傻瓜做的傻瓜事。到时候怕是又要捂着脸跑掉啦。


End file.
